The oral care implements, such as toothbrush, are used on a daily basis to clean the oral cavity, and hence is a very important piece of equipment known for proper dental hygiene. Any toothbrush plays an important role for personal oral hygiene and effective plaque removal. Oral cavity incubates diversity of microorganisms; therefore it is not surprising that some of these microorganisms were transferred to toothbrush during use. Furthermore, toothbrushes are most commonly located near the bathroom sink, which is a good place to harvest hundreds of microorganisms. No matter how hygienic the bathroom is, the toothbrush will still be consistently exposed to the mouth, which will inevitably result in bacterial growth on the toothbrush.
In particular, the head of a toothbrush traps moisture and food debris. That is because the blocked bottom of the toothbrush head and the bristles of the toothbrush do not allow the fluid and food particles to easily escape the head. This leaves the toothbrush head to be a favorable media for microbial organisms for growth.
Although toothbrushes have been around for many years, the toothbrush head structures have not changed much. All modifications made to the toothbrush heads are related to either their aesthetic design or their movement mechanism. However, none of these modifications is to the basic structure of the toothbrush head to allow for proper drainage and ventilation of the toothbrush head.
Having known this problem, a goal of this invention is to minimize the propagation of microbial presence on a toothbrush head by providing a means for sanitizing and ensuring the toothbrush head remains clean. As stated above, the conventional toothbrush due to its inherent design cannot address this issue. Therefore, a need exists for an improved toothbrush head that provides a mechanism for effectively removing moisture and food particles from the toothbrush.